You Shook Me All Night Long
by mistygreyrock
Summary: KBOW fic. Katie likes Oliver, but she doesn't want to their friendship to be ruined if he doesn't feel the same way. Spend a year or 2 with Katie, Oliver, and the gang!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I had this idea floaing around in my head. Bonzo (my imaginary clown) told me that I HAD to post it. This is only a prologue... the rest of the story will be better. I promise. Any way, it is of course a KBOW. If you review with my imaginary clown's name, you'll get a cookie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for Oliver Wood.**

**Prologue**

My name is Katie. I am fifteen, and I am going into my fifth year in  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My brother Andrew, who is also  
going, is a seventh year. I'm a half blood; my mum is a muggle, and my dad a  
wizard. My mum, dad, two brothers, and I all live together in a muggle  
house. My dad doesn't seem to mind much, but he does have a habit of  
enchanting some of our things. My mum always finds out, though, and makes  
him change them back to their original state. One time, my dad pulled a  
prank on me and my two older brothers; he enchanted each of our phones to  
spout of random embarrassing facts in our own voices if we happened to be  
talking to one of our boyfriends or girlfriends. We complained to our mother  
and she yelled at him for mortifying us like that, but I could tell she was  
laughing on the inside.

As I previously stated I have two brothers, John and Andrew. John, four  
years my senior, is the oldest. He is a superb flyer and taught both me and  
Andrew. He is now 19 and a seeker for the Wimborne Wasps. Andrew is two  
years older than me. We have always been pretty close. Sure, we get in rows  
a lot and he always torments my boyfriends, but he's just being protective  
of me. He doesn't play on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts, but he is still a  
great flyer.

Living in a muggle neighborhood, we don't get to fly around here much, but  
we spend a lot of time with the Weasleys, who live about 6 miles away. We  
play Quidditch in the pitch on their property almost every waking moment.  
Fred and George, who are my age, are two good friends and are also on my  
Quidditch team. Their little brother, Ron is best friends with Harry Potter.

Sometimes I feel sorry for poor Harry, who, by the way, is also on the  
Quidditch team. The poor kid is always hassled by people, just because he  
survived an unforgivable curse when he was a baby, had yet another run in  
with you-know-who last year and survived that, too, and is the most amazing  
seeker this school has ever seen. Ok, so yeah. The dude's a saint, but other  
than all that, you know, he's just one hell of a great kid. He seriously  
doesn't let all that fame and everything go to his head. He's still very  
nice and humble.

Since I've already named half of the Quidditch team, I'll tell you all about  
it. I am a Chaser as well as Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson. We're all  
in the same year and get along pretty well, but Alicia and Angelina have  
this special bond. I hang out more with Oliver, Fred, and George, anyway.

Alicia, in one word, is_ tiny_! I swear that girl eats more than me, but never  
gains a pound! She's also pretty short being about 5' 2", but having the  
size she does, she makes an excellent seeker. That girl can get in and out  
of places Angelina and I would never dream of. She's also very girly. The  
only thing that isn't boys and fashion with her is Quidditch. She has short,  
champagne-blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is also quite the guy magnet.  
She has guys drooling all over her. Then there's Angelina. She's tall, a  
whopping 5' 9", and curvy. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes. I  
happen to know of a few worthy guys that think well of her. She's not quite  
as girly as Alicia, but they've both been know for their all night girl  
talks.

Then there's me. I'm the athletic one. When I was small I was quite the  
tomboy. But, then again, I grew up with two male brothers. I don't obsess  
over my looks like Alicia or Angelina, but I do have a slightly girly side.  
I have long, straight, dark reddish-brown hair and green-gray eyes. I am  
about 5' 6" ,and I have an athletic build. I really don't spend a lot of  
time on my looks; a slightly oversized T-Shirt, a pair of old, faded jeans,  
some black and white converse, and a little but of eyeliner is my usual  
look. Alicia and Angelina are always bothering me about fixing myself up  
every once in a while. I don't think I really have much to fix up, though.

Then comes the Weasley twins. They are something else. I hang out with them  
a lot and we spend most of our time fooling around. Fred and George are both  
very tall and have the infamous red head of hair. They are always coming up  
with pranks and jokes of all sort. The wierd thing is, though, that they of  
all people keep me sane.

Harry of course is our star seeker. I've already explained alot about him,  
but I must say, without him, our team would probably suck.

And last but definitely not least, is Oliver Wood, our oblivious teen  
heart-throb and seeker extraordinaire. I swear he has girls falling all over  
him, but he's too obsessed with Quidditch to notice. He is tall and  
muscular, and he has the most gorgeous brown eyes and brown hair. There's  
his accent, also. I've known him since I was six years old. He was seven at  
the time. We met at a wedding. His dad and my dad had a mutual friend and  
they were both there. Of course they had invited their wife and kids along.  
My mom thought the whole wizard thing was a little scary at first, but she  
soon made friends with Oliver's mom. Being the two youngest kids there, they  
were pinching our cheeks with 'ooh's and 'ahh's. And then, our moms made the  
two of us dance. Being six, I of course thought boys had cooties, and of  
course Oliver thought the same about me, but after a few nudges from our  
moms, we walked out. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his  
shoulders. We didn't really know how to dance, so we both just swayed.

At the time, I just looked at him as a friend, even though my brothers,  
being eight and ten, constantly insisted he was my 'boooooyfriiiiieeeeeend.'  
But those feelings slowly changed starting in third year and now, even  
though I know he only looks at me as a friend, I am completely smitten with  
him.


	2. Victories and Tutors

**A/N: I know the last chapter had a few kinks.. Hopefully this one is a little bit better. Thanks to all who reviewed... no one's gotten a cookie, yet. Remeber... reviews are an author's best friend... Tell me if I made a mistake in here. Well, here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Victories and Tutors 

As my brother and I saw our parents off at the barrier into platform 9 3/4,  
I felt a sudden rush of excitement run through me. I followed my brother  
through and emerged on the other side with a bright smile on my face. I  
hadn't seen Oliver since the beginning of the summer because he and his  
parents had gone on a summer-long vacation. He only just got back 3 days ago  
and was prepping for his 6Th year at Hogwarts. My brother and I boarded the  
train and found separate compartments; he went to go sit with his friends  
and I went to find mine. I kept walking until I found Alicia and Angelina in  
our usual compartment.

"Katieeeeee!" they both said before hugging me tightly. Those two have quite  
the death grip and once they latch on, there's no way your going to get out  
anytime soon.

"OK, guys. I love you, too, but I really need you too let me go now." They  
still didn't let up. I saw Fred and George walking towards us. "Guys! Help!"

The twins gave each other looks. "Should we help her Feorge?"

"We should Gred!" Uh, oh. I sooo did not like that look.

They ran towards me, Alicia and Angelina, and the girls backed off with  
slight smirks on their faces. Oh, yeah. It's gonna be on when I'm not  
outnumbered 1 to 4. Either Fred or George (I can't tell from back here)  
picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Then, he started run around  
yelling, "VICTORY!!!" Victory my arse. The only reason they won is because I  
have no one to help me.

Speaking of help, is that Oliver I see? Whoa. If it's possible, he has  
gotten even more fine over the summer. His gray T-shirt hugged his nicely  
developed muscles, and he had an obvious tan from wherever his vacation was.  
Finally, I realised that I had been staring and that my neck was hurting  
from wrenching it up to look at Oliver.

"Oliver, do you mind helping me here?" I said to him.

"What no, 'Hello?' No, 'How was your vacation, Oliver?'" he replied. I shot  
him a look and he just laughed. "You should know, you don't look very  
intimidating from down there."

"Oliver!" I whined.

"What it seems that Fred here has a good enough handle on you," he declared,  
laughing. I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he finally gave in. Yus! Gots to  
love them puppy dog eyes. "Fred, let her down," he directed.

Knowing that Oliver would probably make him do extra practises if he didn't  
comply, Fred let me down. "Thank-you," I said cheekily. Fred rolled his eyes  
and stuck his tongue out at me. All six of us walked back into the  
compartment. Fred, George, and Oliver put their luggage up, but I had a  
little trouble with mine. "Let me help you," Oliver said, reaching over to  
grab my trunk and putting it up. As he leaned over me I couldn't help but  
smell him. He smelt faintly of aftershave and cologne, but it wasn't too  
overpowering; it was just right. "Thanks," I said.

"We should go find Lee. We have to discuss some... er... things," the twins  
said before walking out. I thought that their behaviour was a little weird,  
but, then again, when isn't it?

"And we are going to see if we can find Sarah and Danielle," said Angelina  
and Alicia. OK, now they aren't supposed to act weird. They scurried out of  
the compartment.

"That was... strange," I said voicing my thoughts and deciding to ask them  
about their behavior later. Oliver shrugged his head dismissing those  
thoughts. He looked over at me and opened his arms for a hug. As we embraced  
each other, he whispered in my ear. "I missed you Kates."

"I missed you, too," I replied. After we let go, I asked him how his  
vacation was.

"It was pretty cool. We went to the States. California, actually. Very  
sunny. I learned how to surf." Oliver was a pure blood, but his dad worked  
with muggles. He wasn't as eccentric as Fred and Georges dad; he actually  
knew a lot about them. Fortunately, this means Oliver knows how to talk on a  
phone, so over breaks we converse over one.

"Sounds fun. I didn't really do anything. Just the usual; I hung out with  
Fred and George most of the time," I said. "Hey, you still haven't told me  
how you did on your owls last year!"

"I did alright," he said, handing me a piece of parchment.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

**_Pass Grades_** **_Fail Grades_**  
Outstanding (O) Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll(T)

**_Oliver Austin Wood has achieved:_**

Astronomy E  
Care of Magical Creatures A  
Charms O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts E  
Divination D  
Herbology O  
History of Magic T  
Muggle Studies O  
Potions P  
Transfiguration E  


Typical Oliver... I don't know how he manages to pay so much attention to  
quidditch and still get good grades. "Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed.  
"All right. Just all right? Everyone fails potions with Snape teaching,  
Trelawney is whack, and come on, it's history of magic. I can't believe  
you're getting an O in charms. I'm barely passing."

"Well," Oliver began, "I could tutor you on the days we don't have quidditch  
practice." OK... Oliver is officially a saint.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want our star chaser to get kicked off the team because  
she was failing, now would we?" I knew it. He's only worried about me  
passing because I'm on the quidditch team. Forget what I said about him  
being a saint. "Plus, you're my best friend. I can't let you fail." OK.  
saint-ship reinstated.

"Thanks, Oliver," I said.

* * *

**Final A/N: Remember to press that little purple button that says 'Submit Review'. Please.**


End file.
